Cry
by luvdragons
Summary: Toothless found his body.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhh, this was really hard for me to write. So I hope you at least enjoy it!**

 **With love,**

 **Luvdragons 3**

The tears didn't stop. She had tried everything. Brave female warriors didn't cry. They. Just. Didn't. And heros didn't die. This wasn't natural. And grasping onto Fishlegs's arm didn't help, for it was cold. And weak. And shivering. No, she was being mean. Sorry, Fishlegs. Nothing made her stop reading the text.

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_

 _A beloved friend, son, and warrior._

 _Died at age 15._

No. No. No. No. No. Stop. Stop. Stop. It's all a lie, all of it. Camicazi crouched by his grave and grasped her arms around it and wouldn't let go. It wasn't fair. She didn't even have time to tell him. His ivy green eyes, (if you imagine him with brown eyes, sorry.) his red, red hair. His cunning. His expertise at literally EVERYTHING except what he was expected to do. His face when he died was too, too much. She wished she hadn't been there. Just a faint smile, slowly falling to nothingness. A face she couldn't save. Just another body for the crying vikings to bury. No. No. No. Toothless had found his body. By this time, everyone at the burial had left, and only Fishlegs and Camicazi remained.

"W-we s-should go b-back to the hut, Cami. It's getting c-cold." he suggested timidly. She looked up at him, face red and splotchy.

"No. Please just one moment." he nodded respectfully and left to go find where he sat Horrorcow down.

"I LOVED YOU! WHAT-WHO-WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOURSELF FOR US?!" she yelled at no one in particular, as there was no one to yell at anymore.

"Dream on, sunshine." a voice whispered in her ear. Warm arms wrapped around her neck and she looked up to see the very face she was crying for.

 **You're welcome. And sorry. :)**


	2. You too

**Guys. Sorry that last chapter was a little confusing, I didn't really put the amount of detail I should've into it. I felt kind of guilty, so I wrote an ending.**

 **Love,**

 **Luvdragons 3**

"Wait-but-whose body did Toothless bring up?" she asked, trying to cover up the fact that she'd said she loved him.

"I guess someone else's. Many people have died off that cliff."

"Okay, so how'd you come back up?" Camicazi questioned, now getting into this.

"Windwalker found me hanging off the cliff. I managed to survive there for a few days by talking to a Gronkle. He got me food and kept me on the cliff before getting bored and just bringing me back up." he laughed a little at himself.

"That is AMAZING." she said. "For a boy, at least." They both laughed, and Hiccup let go of her neck.

"So...you love me?" he finally asked. Blush crept up Camicazi's face.

"W-well-"

"Because it's okay. I honestly like you too."


	3. Speech

**Okay. Sorry this chapter is short, I wanted the speech to have its own chapter to add to the shock. Also, thanks for the sweet comments! They touched my heart, truly. Even if they just said "good fic." I'm a softhearted little Ravenclaw. Anywho...**

 **-Luvdragons 3**

"Really? B-but the same way you like Fishlegs, right?"

"No. Camicazi, you're smart, kind, loyal, brave, and funny. You're like the perfect person, and I'm sometimes jealous of you. You always win _everything_ , and your mother is super proud of you. But in the end, you're always there for _me_ , even though you could've been there for, like, Snotlout or someone. You're amazing, but I don't like you. I love you."

"I-I...me too." Camicazi's blue eyes were wide in shock, and her cheeks were as red as Stormfly's body when she was angry. Hiccup smiled gently and kissed the top of her head before strolling off, falling over a bucket in his attempt to look cool.


	4. Memories

**Well, that was fast. I was listening to Green Day while writing this, though, so something was bound to get done. Here you go! A nice plate of steaming Hiccami! LOL. Well, anyway, before I embarrass myself, here!**

 **-Luvdragons 3**

Camicazi smiled faintly, thinking of all the times Hiccup had showed signs of liking her and how she had blindly ignored them. When he had no reaction to Excellinor calling Camicazi his girlfriend. His remarks on her overconfidence. His smiles. When he looked to her during situations that required burglary and physical strength. His sarcastic jokes. She had always just figured he was a normal boy, since she hardly had experience with those. I mean, all boys sucked, and that was a fact she had been taught from a young age, but her only friends were boys. Given, her "friends" from training only liked her because she was perfect. And before Hiccup, she was okay with that. But now she knew what true friendship, even love, was. And that was the beauty of it. Hiccup was a symbol of true feelings. He was the only person who really felt them, and he helped other around him do the same. Nothing mattered when he was speaking except the words floating peacfully through the air. The words that made so much sense. The words that made her love everything about Hiccup. He made everyone feel that what they were doing was right. Camicazi cracked up. She really had fallen head over heels, huh? Oh well. It felt kind of good, and honestly, she wouldn't trade it for anything. Hiccup gave her something no one else could. A sense of feeling. A sense of importance. Love.


End file.
